Captive
by f0xxypants
Summary: When given orders to retrieve 'Hostage-19' from the Night O'Sphere, Fionna had no clue what she would be up against. Who ever this prisoner was, she never thought she would be left so captivated by him.
1. Orders

**A/N: I don't own anything. Standard Disclaimer Applies.  
This is my second fiolee story.  
Go check out the first one****  
Sorry it's short. They'll gradually get longer.  
Review & Fav please!**

"_**This document states orders from the Candy Kingdom to grant permission to independent fighter, Fiona the Human, to legally transport Hostage-19 from Night O'Sphere's Demon Control Facility. Hostage-19 is to be given custody of the said independent fighter to later be transported to Candy Kingdom correction dungeon facilities until further hearing. Please show this document at the gate."**_

I look down at the sheet of paper Prince Gumball had given me earlier today. I read it over and over again so I won't forget what task was at hand today. I've gone into the Night O'Sphere before but never to do anything like this.

"Independent Fighter?" I scoffed and put the paper back into my backpack.

"I don't think 'adventurer' would come across too promising in Kingdom Court. There whole system of dealing with these kinds of things is weird." Cake said holding a container of milk in her paws.

"You're telling me. It's what I do though. Fighting just happens to be a part of the adventuring. They make it sound like I'm some kind of assassin-for-hire or something. I'm the last person to be handling something this big."

"Gumball trusts you. Ooo's greatest defender as everyone seems to call you. With a title like that, you're almost obligated to do it. Yeah, it's a bit scary but that's why I'm here." Cake smiles and punches my shoulder.

It put me at ease knowing she would be there with me. She was right though. The candy people and everyone else in the land counted on me to protect them. I still wasn't a big fan on going. Last time I'd been there, Cake and I were stuck there for what seemed like an eternity. Our only way out was to speak with the head honcho himself, Hunson Abadeer.

He was another reason why I was so apprehensive on going. The man could literally suck the soul right out of you if he wanted to. He's an unpredictable guy. I never know if he's serious. That's why I'm hoping today goes smoothly.

"So who's this prisoner guy anyway? Is he some big baddie?" I say twirling a piece of chalk in between my fingers.

"Not sure. From what PG said, the Night O'Sphere can't keep this one. The origins of the prisoner are unknown so they need to put him on neutral ground so no wars end up happening. Seeing is how PG is about the whole peace thing, he declared the Candy Kingdom neutral territory."

"Geez, this guy sounds like a big deal. Watch him end up being a big weenie." I laugh as I draw a happy face on to the wall.

"Yeah, laugh it up now. We could be dealing with pretty much anything. Ghosts, evil witches, seven headed snake dogs, you name it! It's scary business over there."

"And that's why you're here." I say smugly and I look over and Cake. She mocks what I said and sticks her tongue out at me. I'm glad she's coming with me. It made me feel so much better.

She chanted something ancient and old as she poured the milk on to the happy face. A blinding swirling light appeared growing larger against the wall.

"You ready, Fi?"

"Ready when you are."

She extends her hand out to me. I grab a hold and stand next to her staring at the swirling illumination. I take a deep breath and we both walk in together bracing ourselves as we leaving the Candy Kingdom and enter the Night O'Sphere.


	2. Dungeon

**A/N: I know in the gender bent version, Marshall Lee is supposed to have an evil mum instead of a dad but I like the dynamics of the father/son relationship so much that I decided to leave Hunson Abadeer in. Like it or lump it. Enjoy!**

Once we entered the Night O'Sphere, I looked around and took it all in. It was exactly as I remembered. Everything seemed so disjointed and didn't make much sense. It was dark but the flames coming from the stone walls were burning my eyes. There were demons of every shape and size. There were certain red-horned ones with military gear on. I assumed they were the ones that kept everyone in order. Or as orderly as it could be in a place like this. We walked up to a building surrounded by a huge steel gate. I figure this was the gate PG was talking about.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" One of the demons wearing the military gear came up to us rudely.

"Yeah actually, I'm here from the Candy Kingdom to transport a prisoner." I reached into my backpack and showed them the piece of paper. They skim it and told me to follow them inside.

The inside of the building was well-decorated. Vintage and detailed chairs and tables were placed amongst the hallways. The ceiling was high and the walls were a deep crimson red. Big painting of what seemed like the kings and queens of the Night O'Sphere adorned the walls. It seemed to go from oldest to new. We were approaching big wooden double doors. I gulped and looked over to Cake. She didn't really seem fazed by it. She just made a goofy face at me and I tried to suppress a laugh.

"Wait here." The uniformed demon walked up a set of stairs and went through the doors. I took the liberty to look around at the paintings and take them in. The last and newest edition caught my attention. It was a boy. Well, not so much a boy but didn't look old enough to be called a man. He had raven colored hair and ivory skin and eyes as black as tar. The contrast was beautiful. Only someone like that could exist in a painting.

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again. He waved us in with his hand. We walked up the stairs and into the double doors. We were then face to face with a towering man. His hair was slicked back and wore a business suit. He had sharp features and the same ivory skin as everyone else in the paintings. All this lead me to believe that we were once again standing in front of the ruler of the Night O'Sphere.

"So. Fionna. That damn human everyone's always talking about." He eyed me up and down and turned away to his paperwork. I was feeling a bit uneasy. I'm not really sure how to address the most evil ruler of all dimensions. He continued to sign a folder full of papers. Once he was finished, he shoved the folder into my hand.

"Follow me." He walked swiftly through a door and down a corridor.

"C'mon dude!" Cake stretches over to catch up.

The more we walk, the hallway becomes more desolate. It starts to look more like dungeons the further down we go. We get to the last dungeon cell and the two uniformed demons behind us brace themselves. That honestly wasn't at all comforting.

"You might want to back up. We have to move his cage into the loading dock." The man uttered coldly with his arms crossed. He looked down at his polished shoes and a twinge of sadness spread across his tired face and then was gone in a flash. He let one of the demons punch in a set of number s on the wall to open up the cell door. The door opens and I can't really make out what I'm seeing.

A small window in the corner of the room shed some light on something big. I could hear wings flapping and something that sounded like talons scratching the floor.

"Alright, boys. Get him out of here. And as for you two, he's your responsibility now." That was all that was said until he walked away. I watched him leave and couldn't help but feel completely confused.

My thoughts were disrupted by loud scrapping and growling. A loud shriek pierced my ears. It was a high pitch shriek along with a deep growl over it. The metal caged rattled as the soldiers hoisted it on to a forklift. The trashing and screeching became louder and was giving me a headache. I look over to Cake and her face is all scrunched up.

"Follow us please!" One of the soldiers yelled out already steering the forklift forward. Cake and I sped walked next to it trying to keep up. She pulled me up on to her back as she stretched forward on all fours. When we got to the loading dock, they moved the cage into an armored car and strapped it down. To our dismay, Cake and I had to sit in the back with it all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"What is it?" I motion my lips and point towards the cage trying not to wake the now sleeping beast. Cake just shrugged her shoulders. She then remembers and reaches into my bag and reads the folder the man gave us.

"Aww, that's kind of sad." Cake whispered still looking down at the files.

"What is it?"

"Apparently, that's his son."

"Who is?"

"That." She motions her head at the cage.

"This monster thingy?!" I say a little too loudly and the beasts moves around and falls back asleep.

"Yeah but he's not an actual monster. His file says it's just a defense mechanism. This is his reaction when approached violently or anger induced."

I look over at the cage. I look it over and my curiosity gets the best of me. I reach over and slowly lift the edge of the tarp to take a peek under it. All I see is black and the tip of a black wing. It startled me and I drop it.

"Is he a bat?"

"According to his file, yeah."

"Why a bat?"

"Duh, he's a vampire." She noted as if it were the most obvious thing.

"A vampire?"

"Yeah. You know, blood-suckers. Evil draculas and junk. They're pale with black eyes and have no souls so they go around sucking souls out of people like his dad. Expect Hunson Ababdeer doesn't turn into a bat. He turns into that even creepier thing. Remember that one time we were here?" She shivers and shakes her head.

"I know what a vampire is, Cake. I just didn't think they could, you know, have offspring."

The thought of it creeped me out a bit. My thoughts went to the man we saw in the office earlier. His rarely sad face kept popping into my mind.

"What's the hostage's name?"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer. It says he was turned when he was 21 years of age. Geez, but he's actually 1,000 years old. Talk about old, right?" She giggled and continued to read.

My face fell a little bit. I was piecing it together. That's why he was sad earlier. He was giving away his son as if he were some animal to be put down. I looked over at the cage again. Deep and steady breathing was all that was audible from the cage along with Cake's page turning. I couldn't help but wonder what he did to be caged up like this and sent away to the Candy Kingdom of all places.

"Hmm, that's intense. It says that Marshall was once living around here right by the Candy Kingdom. His title says he's still the Vampire King but once he left the Night O'Sphere, he title was stripped and Hunson Abadeer claimed the title causing a war. It wasn't until recently, he decided to go back and reclaim his title. The people of the Night O'Sphere disliked the rule of Hunson and preferred Marshall but seeing as how Hunson makes the rules by default, he's exiling Marshall to the Candy Kingdom under the charges of abandoning his post and an incomplete rule." Cake closed the file seeing as how we were nearing the Kingdom.

"Why did he leave in the first place? He could have avoided all this."

"I don't know. Maybe he wanted to make another Kingdom and rule that one."

"Nah. I think he would have at least done that by now. It's a bit of a stretch, but maybe he isn't as evil as everyone thinks he is. Maybe the Night O'Sphere isn't something he wants to be a part of."

"Honey, his file says he tore apart 6 men trying to get him into his cage. Plus, he's the son of a demon. I'm pretty sure he's evil."

I just looked down at my feet feeling sheepish and waited until we came to a complete stop. The doors opened and we were let out. We were at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom and many of the candy people huddled around the candy gates to get a good look at what was going on.

I see Gumball in the distance and I wave to him as he waved at me. He gives me an alternating thumps up/thumbs down on asking how it went. I give him a thumps up and I smile. He smiles back and gives me the 'OK' sign in reply. He is then ready to address the candy people.

"Citizens, do not be alarmed. We are going to be taking in someone from a different realm as part of our peace treaty with the rest of the dimensions. Everyone will be safe. If anything further comes up, the people will be the first to know." He smiles charismatically waves the people away having them being satisfied with his announcement. I really don't know how he does it. The guy is only a few years older than me and has the balls to take on the full responsibility of aiding thousands of people.  
Only PG.

They later manage to get the winged monster into the candy dungeons. The cell is reinforced with some kind of curse to where he can't escape. I felt kind of sorry for him in a sick way seeing as how he's ripped people apart prior to today. While everyone has settled down and people go back to their homes a few hours later, I decided to check out Hostage-19 and see as to why he was "my responsibility now" according to Hunson.

To be quite honest, I'm kind of scared. How do you ask a raging beast questions? It was in my line of work after all and I know it comes with the territory. The difference was that I've only dealt with monsters here from Aaa. Never from the most evil dimension.

I close the door behind me as I walk down the dungeon hallway. I see the only cell made especially for him. It was pretty spacious for only one vampire. The little window in the upper corner of the room shed some light on to his belongings. All I could manage to see was a generously sized bed and a hybrid of what looked like a bright red guitar along with an axe. I squint my eyes to get a better view and pretty much a whole set of a posh bedroom was installed into a dungeon. There was a bench press with some weights off in the far corner and a small couch with a coffee table and a T.V on the opposite side. Next to the bed was an extensive book collection along with stacks of notebooks on a bookshelf.

All these things to cater to him and the actual hostage himself was nowhere to be seen, at least in the dark. I then hear a set of heavy chain drag across the cell in front of me. My eyes dart across the room to see the source of the movement. I see the sheets in the bed rise and fall along with the chains clinking together. The chains seem to end around a pair of wrists. Wrists belonging to boy but not so much a boy but not a man either.

I remember the painting from earlier. The black glossy, almond shaped eyes from the painting matched the ones that were peering into me. His matte ivory skin stood out against his raven hair. He didn't seem real. He took a few steps closer to the cell bars silently never taking his eyes off me. His movement was graceful and agile yet strong and firm.

He didn't speak a word. He just stared at me. He gripped the bars as if he were to break them apart at any moment. But he didn't. He continued to stare. I could feel my skin twitch under his gaze. I felt like an idiot standing there too long. Maybe he was waiting for me to say something.

"Do you know where you are?" I cited as softly as possible but against the silence, it sounded uncomfortably loud. I could hear my question echo the room. He continues to stare at me and then nods. I nod back like a fool not knowing where to go with this now. Should I leave?

"Do you need anything?" I murmur unsure if that's what I should be asking. He could hear the uncertainty in my voice and tries to hide a small smile. He shakes his head as to say no. I simply nod back. I turn on my heel to quickly get out of there to avoid further embarrassment. I turn the knob and as I'm about to step out, I take one last look at the bat-now-turned-boy. His back was now facing me as he walks over to pick up the hybrid guitar while dragging the chains along the cement floor. He pulls the guitar strap over his head and begins to pluck the strings. A sad but intricate melody envelopes the room. He's completely invested in the tune. My eyes flutter at the sound. And with that I swiftly close the door on the way out.


End file.
